Winter Rain
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: Those who knew Tezuka thought that he was an epitome of perfection: polite, smart, handsome, etc. However, only a few knew that he was the worst person possible living on this planet for making an angel cry. TeFu. hint ShiFu. OOC Yuuta.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Winter Rain  
Chapters: 1/2  
Pairing: TezukaxFuji, hint ShiraishixFuji  
Warning: OOC-ness!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka knew the day was going to be bad after waking up. It started off raining so heavily that he had to ask his mother to drive him to school, and he usually preferred walking. Then, there was an accident on the way, making him and almost half of the school population late to school, which was exempted by the principal.

Because he was late, he couldn't make it to the morning club meeting, which he hoped that the regulars were smart enough to know that it would be canceled as they couldn't train in the rain anyways.

He hated the feeling of having eyes on him when he walked into the classroom late. Most were admirable. "Good morning Tezuka-kun. I'm glad you could make it safely."

Tezuka merely gave her a nod and walked straight to his desk. The teacher just had to announce his entrance, didn't she?

"You didn't miss anything. She was just going over the incoming school events. Nothing that you don't know." Oishi said, as he was sitting next to Tezuka. And of course Tezuka would know all that because he was the student body president after all.

"I hope everyone's found his or her date for the winter ball by now." The teacher said merrily while half of the class groaned. "Ah! Now we know who's single!" She laughed.

"Anyways, let's begin class since everyone's now here. And we'll start with a pop quiz!" The whole class groaned except for its two top students.

The day passed by like a blur to him, nothing extraordinary stood out. He hated the rain for being unrelenting. After school practice was canceled, so he made his way to the student body office and called an early meeting to its members to discuss about the budget and upcoming events. Thankfully, the rain stopped after he stepped out after meeting was over. He decided that he could walk home instead of calling his mother.

The chill after the rain made his bone freeze, but at least he was getting some exercise since tennis had been canceled. Unfortunately for him, the clouds decided to continue pouring like dogs and cats. He ran over to a fence of a home and took refuge under the roof of the small door built into the fence. At this rate, either he was going to be soaked running home or have to call his mother. He decided on the second option as getting sick didn't seem appealing.

As luck was not on his side today, his mother was stuck in traffic an hour away from where he was. He could only sigh and subject himself to the luck, or lack of, that he had. He decided to wait it out. Maybe the rain would be lighter in a moment.

As he stood waiting, he looked around and noticed how beautiful the home behind him was. The house looked more like a cottage than regular homes on the same street. Surrounding the cottage were green vines, plants, and flowers decorating the walls and lawn. Some sort of plant climbed and entwined around the fence, all the way up to the roof of the door and dangling down, reaching almost to the top of his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji had a feeling today was going to be a good day, despite the ongoing rainfall. As a matter of fact, he loved the rain because to him, the rain was the water of life. Without it, all living trees and plants wouldn't be able to bloom and survive. His beautiful home wouldn't be beautiful without it.

"Ja, I'm off."

Fuji heard from where he was in the kitchen looking out his backyard. He ran out of the kitchen to the front door. "But you haven't had breakfast yet. I made French toast."

Fuji Yuuta was already out of the house with the umbrella opened overhead. He turned around and looked at his older brother. "I'm running late."

Fuji frowned and chastised the younger. "In this weather, half of your school would probably be late. Besides, you can't study on an empty stomach. Wait here." He run back into the kitchen and brought out a plate with 2 slices of fluffy French toast. He pocketed them in a napkin and gave it to Yuuta.

Taking a bite, Yuuta smiled. "Thanks, Aniki." He raised the hand holding the toast and walked away.

"Be safe!" Fuji yelled, looking after Yuuta's figure before the younger went out of sight. He closed the door and walked back to the kitchen to enjoy his breakfast with his grandparents. He and his brother lived with their grandparents ever since they were 5. Their parents and older sister relocated to France to help out with their father's side of the family in their business.

After breakfast, he cleaned up the sink and went into his room. He headed straight to his desk by the window and powered on his laptop and tablet.

He clasped his hands together and said to himself. "Classtime!"

Yup. Fuji Syusuke was home schooled and had been all his life. He didn't enjoy it and preferred to attend school normally like Yuuta because he couldn't, the reason being his medical condition. He was born prematurely and grew up always getting sick and feeling weak, as if his body's supply of ATP failed to produce enough. Thus, he was not an active person. He didn't play sport or leave the house much. There was a time that he hated his family for keeping him homebound, but now, he had come to accept his condition and made the best of it. He enjoyed cooking and turning his home into a beautiful place.

It was around 3 that Yuuta came back home. He headed straight to the shower and to bed afterward for a nap. That meant that Fuji need to make a snack for Yuuta when the younger woke up an hour later.

After finishing baking some biscuits, he went to the front porch to water his flowering pots. As he did so, a boy around his age ran to take refuge at the gate due to the pouring rain. He stood there silently, wondering who would be dumb enough to not bring an umbrella in this weather.

For 5 minutes, Fuji watched the boy from the porch. "The rain isn't going to stop if you keep standing there." He murmured to himself before going back in the house only to come out with his favorite umbrella, rolled up, in hand. He ran across the lawn and opened one side of the gate slowly.

The boy got startled and their eyes met. Fuji was momentarily stunned at how handsome the other was: tall, chiseled, tan, well-built, and et cetera.

The other cleared his throat and looked away, as if embarrassed to be caught staring at the home's resident.

Fuji smiled and looked away as well. Both were silent as he unclasped the belt around the umbrella and pop it open. He held the umbrella up and out, watching rain drops to slide off the waterproof material. Then, he diverted his gaze back to the boy and slid the umbrella over in front of the other.

Fuji watched the boy blinked in surprise before moving his eyes sideway to him. He looked up at the sky. "Those dark clouds seem unrelenting. Even if you wait here for another hour, it won't stop pouring." He tipped his head sideway to look at the boy and smiled. "If I were you, I'd take this."

The boy, though slow and seemingly reluctant, took the handle. "Thank you."

"I'm Fuji Syusuke." Fuji held out his hand.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." Tezuka took the offered hand into his and shook it lightly.

To his surprise, Fuji giggled and took his hand back. "Your hand is icy cold." He shivered. "Nice to meet you Tezuka-san."

Tezuka caught himself before he let out a miniscule smile and retained his stoic visage. He nodded. "Likewise." Fuji's giggle sounded so soft and sweet to him.

"Do you go to Seigaku Academy?"

"Hn."

"My younger brother goes there as well. He's on the tennis team."

At the word tennis, Tezuka suddenly became a little bit more intrigued in their conversation. "Is he a regular?"

Fuji nodded happily, showing how proud he was of Yuuta. "Fuji Yuuta. Do you know him?"

Of course Tezuka knew the second youngest member of the team. He was the team captain. "Hn."

"Unwah! My little otouto is quite popular!" Fuji clasped his hands together and smiled brightly, making him look even younger.

By now, Tezuka was 100% sure that Fuji didn't go to Seigaku Academy. "You…don't go to Seigaku Academy?"

Fuji shook his head, soft tendrils of hair swishing across his face. "I'm home schooled."

Tezuka could tell that Fuji wasn't happy with that situation.

"Syusuke!" Their conversation was suddenly cut short by a female voice came from within the house.

"Ah!" Fuji's face lit up. "That's my grandma, probably wondering where I am. That means I'm wanted inside. Next time if you need anything, feel free to come in. I have almost everything in my house."

Tezuka nodded.

"Walk home safely." Fuji said lastly and went in, leaving Tezuka to watch him silently.

Tezuka couldn't believe that he still had any luck left. He rarely borrowed from people because he always came prepared, but today, he borrowed an umbrella from a stranger and even thought the stranger was quite cute. He finally let out a smile before stepping out of his refuge now with a baby blue umbrella over his head.

"What were you doing out there for so long? You're wet." Fuji's grandma frowned after he walked in, slightly wet. She looked at him disapprovingly. "You went out into the rain?"

Fuji smiled meekly and apologetically. "I'm sorry."

His grandma shook her head. She wasn't mad or upset, but worried. Her grandson got sick easily, even in the warmest weather. "Go dry yourself up and get changed. Don't stay too long in that, else you get sick again. It had only been a week."

Fuji nodded, smiling. "Hai, grandma!" He turned and ran up the stairs. He bumped into Yuuta on the way to his room.

"Aniki!" Yuuta had the same disapprovingly look that their grandma gave him earlier.

Fuji rolled his eyes. "I know. I know. Grandma already confronted me about it, so you don't need to say anything."

Yuuta crossed his arms, frown still present. "What were you doing out in the rain?"

"Well…" Fuji had a soft smile on his face as Tezuka's face flashed in his head and that came suspicious to Yuuta. "You know what?"

"What?"

Fuji's face lighted up. "You're popular at school."

Yuuta looked to his brother as if the older one had just said something ridiculous. "And why? You don't even go to my school."

This time, Fuji grinned and pulled his brother's arm so that he could whisper in Yuuta's ear. "I met someone that goes to Seigaku Academy earlier. I told him your name and he said that he knows you! Isn't that nice? My otouto is a star at his school."

Yuuta rolled his eyes and brushed his brother off to stand up straight. "Did he tell you his name?"

"Uh huh! Tezuka Kunimitsu." Fuji said bubbly, a faint rose color dusted his cheeks.

Yuuta raised his eyebrows and stared at Fuji deadpan. "Baka Aniki. Of course he knows me. He's my team captain."

The smile on Fuji's face froze and he blinked, quite cutely, even to Yuuta's eyes. "EH?! He didn't tell me that!"

"Syusuke! Did you change yet?!" His grandma bellowed from downstairs.

Yuuta chuckled and spun his brother around towards the bathroom. "Yeah, nothing surprising. Now go before Grandma gets up here."

A week passed and Fuji felt down. He had been sitting out in the front porch every day in hope to spot Tezuka walking by. Strangely, there was a longing feeling he had for the other, even though they only met once. Why was it so hard to wanting to see Tezuka again?

"Yuuta!" Without knocking, Fuji barged into Yuuta's room on a Sunday evening.

The younger looked up from where he sat on the bed and glared. "What?" He obviously sounded annoyed, but Fuji being his ever bubbly self, didn't sense it.

He jumped on the bed to sit next to Yuuta. "I need a favor from you."

Yuuta raised his eyebrows. "A favor."

"Yep! You see, the thing is, I want to see Tezuka-san again, so could you ever kindly invite him over after school say, tomorrow?" Fuji blinked innocently, trying to plea.

"What? No!" Yuuta jerked back and yelled. "Why would I do that? It's so weird."

Fuji frowned and pouted. "No its not, you're just asking him."

"Yeah but-"

"Please! I'll make you any food you want!"

Yuuta sighed. His brother's puppy eyes were a winner. "I'm not going to invite…" He looked over to see his brother's eyes wavering. "But I'll let you talk to him on the phone. How's that?"

Fuji immediately smiled and hugged the younger. "Oh Thank you thank you! You're the best!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Yuuta came to afternoon practice the next day, he tried to come to the club house earlier than others. Contrary to what he told his brother about how weird it would be, he actually didn't care or feel any awkwardness in doing it. Secretly, Yuuta would do anything for his brother, because he had already experienced a near loss of a sibling in the past. Since then, he vowed to take better care of Fuji and spend more time with the latter.

As expected, Tezuka was already there, sitting on the bench in front of his locker with one leg over the other knee to form a stand for whatever paperwork he was working on.

Yuuta made sure to have Fuji on the other line first before approaching Tezuka with a phone ready in his hand.

"Buchou."

Tezuka stopped writing and looked up with a questioning gaze.

"I heard from Aniki that you both met the other day."

Tezuka seemed to think about it for a second and that suddenly put doubt in Yuuta's mind about his brother might be developing a platonic feeling for the captain. For a moment, he was reluctant to do his brother the favor.

"Ah, yes." Finally, Tezuka responded.

"That's good because I have him on the phone. He wants to talk to you." Yuuta held out the phone.

Tezuka eyed it with tiny hesitancy before taking the phone and put it to his ear.

"I'm going to change."

Tezuka nodded to that and turned his focus now on the device. "This is Tezuka speaking."

"_**Tezuka-san!"**_

The voice triggered Tezuka to remember that day. It was a nice sound.

"_**How've you been doing?"**_

"Fine. And you?"

_**Fuji laughed softly. "I'm home all day. It'd be catastrophic if I'm not well."**_

"Hn."

"_**Before I started rambling, I was wondering if you would like to come by today after practice for some tea and snacks. I'm making Namagashi."**_

"Practice might run late today." It was true. He had a lot of paperwork to finish, for the club as well as the student body.

_**There was dejection in Fuji's voice. "Oh." There was a moment of silence before Fuji's perky voice came back. "Well, it's okay if it's not today. How about tomorrow?"**_

Tezuka was about to refuse again, but caught himself before he heard hurt in the other's voice again. He was a nice guy throughout. One little thing could make him feel bad and guilty until it resolved. "I'll try."

"_**That's wonderful! What do you want to eat? I can make almost anything."**_

"Anything's fine."

"_**Oh okay, I'll surprise you then! I'll be waiting for you, ne?"**_

"Hn."

The conversation ended just before other club members came in. Tezuka inconspicuously sneaked the phone back to Yuuta.

"Thank you, buchou."

Tezuka only nodded. He could feel the sincerity in that. And truthfully, Yuuta was thankful.

When Yuuta came home that day, there was a plate of Namagashi and a cup of hot mocha on the kitchen table for him. Fuji was nowhere to be seen.

He searched the house and didn't see anyone else except for his grandpa. "Grandpa, where are Grandma and Aniki?"

His grandpa was reading the newspaper. In front of him was also a plate of Namagashi, but with a cup of tea instead. "They went to the supermarket about an hour ago." The old man flipped his wrist over to look at the watch. "Should be home anytime now. Did you need any of them for something?"

Yuuta shook his head and thanked his grandpa. "Just want to ask Aniki something, not important. Ja, I'm going to shower and get changed."

After getting out of the shower, he saw Fuji sitting on his bed playing a game on his phone.

"Ah Yuuta! Grandpa said you wanted to ask me something."

Yuuta rubbed his hair dry with the towel and took a seat in front of Fuji. "So? What's going on?"

The smile on his brother's face was a rare. Fuji's face lit up with a soft and the happiest smile. He looked like an angel. "He said that he'll try coming by tomorrow. Ne, Yuuta, what's his taste like?"

"I don't know. It's not like we're close on that level or anything." Yuuta said, sounding bored and uninterested. "Just whatever. Buchou's a traditional type though. So maybe anything gramps like?"

"Wow Yuuta! You're so cool. How come you know the solution to everything?"

Yuuta smirked and patted Fuji's head. "Because I'm cool."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji busied himself trimming the plants in his lawn, sweeping the porch, wiping dust from whatever surfaces there were in the house, and making Hanabiramochi and Manju to go with green tea.

"Looks like you're having a field day today. No class?" His grandpa stood at the steps of the porch watching Fuji cutting some flowers to fill a vase.

Fuji shook his head. "There's class, but I asked the teacher for a day off."

"What's the occasion?"

Fuji smiled dreamingly, to himself of course. "I'm inviting someone over."

His grandpa blinked and a look of confusion adorned his face. "You made a friend." He stated rather than asking.

"Hai. Do you remember that day when it rained very hard?" His grandpa nodded, urging him to continue. "He didn't have an umbrella on his way home, so he took refuge under our gate when it started to pour. The rain wasn't going to stop, so I gave him my umbrella, and we talked."

"Ah. That's why your grandma was concern about you getting ill again."

"Hai!"

His grandpa chuckled. "Well, my little cherub, come in soon or you're going to get sick for sure. It's still chilly out even though the sun's out. Come on, let's go in."

Fuji obliged and came into the house, arranging the flowers neatly in a vase. After lunch, he started making the snacks. Right after he was done, which was in time before Yuuta came through the door, the home phone rang instead. Yuuta's caller ID flashed on the small screen.

"_**Aniki. I won't be home in time for dinner. I'm heading over to a friend's house right now to work on a project."**_

"Oh. Should we wait for you for dinner?"

"_**No need. And enjoy your time with buchou."**_

After hanging up, he cleaned up and ran upstairs to change into a more fitting outfit for the occasion.

An hour passed after Yuuta's phone call, Fuji got worried. There was no sign of Tezuka. He had come out to the porch a couple of times to sight the other, but saw no one. Not even a phone call. "He should have our home number; he's the team captain after all." He murmured to himself. "I hope he didn't forget." The dreadful anticipation he felt was not a good feeling at all. It made his heart hurt. With head hung low, he went back into the house for the umpteenth time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Right after practice ended, Tezuka was ready to go home or heading to a certain place to be exact. However, the student body secretary stopped him half way to the school gate and requested his immediate presence in the office. He thought it would be quick, but he ended up overstaying and completely forgot about the invitation as all of his focus went to working. He only realized how late it was until his mother called and offered a ride home since it was dark out.

Only after dinner and a warm shower that he remembered the missed invitation. He felt bad and the feeling of guilt gnawed at him. He fought to decide if a phone call was needed.

_Though, I did say that I'll try._ In the end, he rationalized to himself and chose not to call.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuta thought it to be strange that there was an awfully lot of sweets left over on the counter in the kitchen when he returned home. His grandparents were already in the room, and so was Fuji.

He quietly went up the stairs and knocked on Fuji's bedroom door.

"Come in." Fuji said softly through the door, and Yuuta suddenly felt that something was wrong.

He opened the door and let himself in. What he saw was unexpected: his brother sat on the floor with back to the bed and knees pulled up to chest. A pot of cactus that had been with Fuji since he was 3 was in front of him.

"Hey." Yuuta moved across the room to sit by his brother. "What's wrong?"

Fuji looked up, eyes held sadness and boredom.

At that moment, Yuuta didn't need any words from Fuji to know what happened. "He didn't come, didn't he?"

Fuji quietly nodded and prodded his cactus. "Not his fault though. He said that he'll try, not that he'll make it." He released a long and heavy sigh, straightened out his legs while bringing the cactus onto his laps. "I hoped for too much and now I'm just disappointed. But I couldn't help it, you know? He's my first friend here, well if he thinks of me as one, and I like him. A lot."

Yuuta didn't know what to say, so he leaned forward to pull his smaller, but older brother into a hug. "It'll get better. I'll make sure of it." There was no amusement in his eyes as he spoke those words. He was serious with what he said and planned to make it work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the current direction of the game, Inui was pretty sure that he was going to lose the best of three sets. He had only secured one win while Yuuta was 1 point away from wining the set. After the game, which he lost of course, he watched Yuuta walking off the court stiffly and in all seriousness, which was a big difference from the usual. Usually, Yuuta was like Echizen in many aspects, carefree and bored, only because both were the ace of the team, considering that they were the two youngest regulars.

He saw Yuuta walking up to Tezuka after practice was called to an end. They exchanged something brief and he noted how Tezuka's left hand tightened on the clipboard in his hands while Yuuta maintained a straight face and kept the conversation mostly one sided.

He suspected that there was some sort of unpleasant confrontation between them that was not tennis-related, 100% sure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Can we talk?"

Tezuka was stunned momentarily at the Yuuta's seemingly invasive presence. He nodded.

"I know that you're not at fault for not showing up yesterday, but Aniki was very distressed that you didn't show up. He wasn't upset, just sad because he asked the teacher for a day off to prepare everything for you. I'm going to be frank and say that he likes you _a lot_. He doesn't go out besides from making trips to the grocery market, so he doesn't get to meet a lot of people and you're the first person he made acquaintance with ever since we moved here.. And meeting you, he was really happy. After that day, he never missed a day waiting in the porch for you to walk by hoping to at least see you, but you never did, so he asked me to invite you over."

Yuuta stayed silent for a moment to consider what he should say next. He was nervous about Tezuka's reaction, because he didn't want to be disappointed as well. "He's a very oblivious person, if you're not frank with him, he won't know. So if you like him even a bit, tell him and make sure you follow through with your words. And if you don't have any feeling for him at all, make sure he knows that so that his hope up is not brought up too high. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be misled as well."

Yuuta's eyes were harsh, but Tezuka's emotion was like steel. Even so, he felt the effect of Yuuta's words, making him muddled.

When Tezuka lie on his bed that night, he felt heaviness in his heart and remembered how hurt Fuji sounded when the invitation was rejected the first time.

Truthfully, Tezuka was confused. Liking someone, falling in love, and breaking up, these were all the things that were of least concern to him because he prioritized tennis and studying. He didn't care about what other boys and girls at his age thought were sweet and romantic. So when he incidentally met Fuji on that rainy day, something strange stirred in his heart, his emotion. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt nice, warm and cozy like a cup of hot tea on a cold day. Initially, he thought Fuji was a girl until he spoke. But that didn't make the feeling any different.

He might have had some kinds of feeling for Fuji, but because of his career-oriented mind, he shoved that feeling to the side and worked hard to reach his goals. Now that Yuuta brought it up, which became more of a problem for him; he didn't know what to do.

He decided that he should take Yuuta's advice and be frank.

Coincidentally, he saw Fuji at the supermarket near his home going shopping with an older woman. He saw Fuji reaching for a bottle of sesame oil on the top shelf but wasn't able to reach, so he walked over and took it off the shelf, surprising Fuji with his presence.

He saw how Fuji blinked in confusion before smiling brightly at him. "Tezuka-san!"

Tezuka grunted and handed the sesame oil bottle over. "Do you have time?"

Fuji's eyebrows knitted together, throwing a glance over at his grandma, who was currently at the produce section. He looked back at Tezuka. "Hmm. What is it?"

"We need to talk."

Fuji unconsciously bit his lips and nodded. He had never felt this nervous in his life standing in front of someone he met for the second time. Tezuka still look handsome and dashing like the first day. He tried to smile because he wasn't sure how this would end up. "Sure."

Tezuka's gaze traveled to the shelf when he started speaking. "I'm sorry about the other day."

Fuji shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "No, don't be. You said that you'll try. It doesn't mean that you'd show up like promised. Besides, I do all of the house chores every day, cleaning up the house and cooking didn't make any different." Contrary to his words, he felt hurt inside every time he thought about that day. It felt like he had been abandoned. But now Tezuka was here now, so he must be positive.

Tezuka nodded in understanding as he looked at Fuji. "I…" For some unknown reason, Tezuka found it hard to say what he practiced.

Fuji stood there patiently, quiet and smiling.

Tezuka licked his lips, something he did when he felt nervous. "You…didn't need to do all that. Don't bother yourself doing things for me. It's not worth it."

Fuji blinked in confusion. "What do you mean not worth it? Of course you're worth it. You're the first person that like and want to befriend in this town. I need to impress you so that you'll stay!" What he said was entirely how he felt. The way he thought of friends was that if you don't have anything in common, then you should at least impress with something you had but the other didn't. That way, the friendship stayed.

Then, suddenly, Fuji blushed. "And I like you a lot." He looked at his feet. "I wanted to make all of the good food for you. I may not know a lot about you, but I've a feeling that we can get along well. Just…you're the first person to make me feel this way." He placed his hands over his heart while smiling up at Tezuka. "It feels nice and warm."

Tezuka berated himself internally for not getting this out before Fuji began speaking, because now, it made him feel like the biggest jerk. He cleared his throat and looked directly at Fuji's face. "I don't like you like that." He could see how much impact that one sentence had on Fuji.

The everlasting smile had disappeared into a thin straight line. "What's like that?"

Tezuka swallowed. "I've only met you once before today and we've talked for 5 minutes at most…You couldn't possibly like me-"

"But I do. You make my heart beat out of rhythm. I feel happy when I think about you and sad when I couldn't see you." Fuji said quickly, wanting to convince Tezuka otherwise. To others, he might be seemed pitiful and too pushy. "I really do like you."

Tezuka sighed. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same." Even though he said that, he felt like he was lying to himself, but he refused to acknowledge that. "Forget about me."

He had anticipated all kinds of reaction, but one. Fuji had tears in his eyes. For the first time, he saw eyes as blue as the spring sky. The tears in those eyes made them sparkle like stars in the sky, enchanting him.

Contrarily to Tezuka's stable emotion, Fuji was having an emotional breakdown. He didn't know that he was crying until Tezuka reached up to touch his cheeks. He pulled back and sniffled, choking in his sob. His heart hurt badly, like someone literally tore it in half.

"Fuji-san-"

"No." Fuji whimpered, voice quivered as he tried to hold his tears in, but failed. They kept flowing out of his eyes like waterfalls. He tried desperately to wipe them away. "I understand. –hic- I'm sorry –hic- for burdening you –hic- with my feelings. I thought –hic hic- you felt the same..."

Tezuka's heart hurt, seeing how miserable Fuji was. Despite having a broken heart, Fuji still responded maturely. Now he was sure that he was the biggest jerk ever. He tried to reach out for the smaller one, but Fuji stepped away, shaking his heads.

"I..I-I have to go." He slipped pass Tezuka and ran to his grandma.

Tezuka saw the elderly woman frown in concern. A moment later, Fuji ran out of the store, leaving the woman to watch after the young boy with worries.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The door slammed, jolting Yuuta from a reverie. After opening the door, his brother ran passed him and he swore he heard soft sniffling. _Is Aniki crying?_

He swiftly followed Fuji into the room. "Aniki?"

"Yuuta."

Yuuta knew he was supposed to feel sympathetic, but he was extremely pissed. Angry. Upset. His brother's eyes were red and puffy. His nose was red and cheeks dusted pink.

Fuji lunged into Yuuta's chest and hugged the younger. "He doesn't like me." He sobbed, wetting Yuuta's shirt in the process.

_Buchou._ Yuuta's eyes narrowed and he raged internally. _I told him to be straight forward, not to make Aniki cry!_

He soothed his brother to sleep before leaving the room. His grandma just got home and immediately headed to Fuji's room, but Yuuta stopped her midway.

"What happened?" Yuuta inquired when they reached the kitchen.

"I don't know. He went to get some items while I picked out some vegetables. When he returned, he was crying and said he didn't feel well, so he went home. Did you get to talk to him?"

Yuuta shook his head negatively. "He just cried to sleep." He decided to keep what he knew to himself to lessen his grandma's worry.

"Poor boy. He has no reason to cry like that."

Yuuta confronted Tezuka the next day before afternoon practice. He didn't care that there were other regulars around. He didn't care that he was going to be disrespectful. The only thing he had in mind was to find out what truly happened, because Fuji refused to say anything about it.

Inui was surprised that Yuuta rudely interrupted them in the midst of a discussion for the upcoming friendly game with Shitenhouji.

"I'm sorry, but I need to talk to buchou. It's urgent." Yuuta said with a straight face, not bothering to wait for a response from Inui before turning to meet Tezuka's eyes. At that moment, Tezuka picked up the situation.

"Inui, laps for everyone until I call it off."

Inui was curious and wanted to stay to see what was going on, but since Tezuka had given him a task, he had to do it without questioning.

"Couldn't you have waited until practice ended?" Tezuka asked with hint of chastising, clearly disapproving as he pushed up the glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." Yuuta gritted his teeth, but held in his fiery temper. They were in public's eyes. "I asked you to set it straight between you and my brother. Why did you go and make him cry?"

Tezuka held Yuuta's stare at equal intensity. "I did what you asked. I have no idea why he cried."

Yuuta chortled with no hint of amusement. "You made him cry and honestly saying that you don't know why? Buchou. I've always looked up to you as my role model, but the way you settled things with my brother is very disappointing. Of all the people who I thought would make him cry, it just had to be you didn't it?"

"I didn't know he felt that way about me."

"I told you that he likes you."

"Liking has many levels, and what you told me was a general fact, but what your brother told me was beyond fondness. I merely said that I don't return his feelings."

Yuuta laughed dryly, which was uncharacteristic of him. He was more of a sarcastic person than a bitter one. "Was it so bad to befriend him even if he likes you more than you like him? He doesn't' have any real friends here. That's why he developed that kind of feeling for you. If you had accepted him, there was a chance that you both would only stay at the friendship level."

Tezuka didn't have anything to say in response.

"Buchou. I'm very disappointed in you right now." Yuuta shook his head. "Please excuse me from practice."

Tezuka watched Yuuta walking away. _So am I. Fuji-kun._ He couldn't blame the other for being overprotective of his brother. For someone like Fuji Syusuke, it was all justified.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Don't you have practice?"

Yuuta shrugged indifferently as he stepped through the door.

Fuji was apparently redecorating the house, something he did when he was troubled.

"I'm hungry." He stated and walked straight to the kitchen, secretly scowling that his brother wasn't smiling, which was greatly abnormal. "What did you make?"

"Melon-pan. It's still in the oven." Fuji had followed the younger into the kitchen. "If you can't wait, we still have some leftover of yesterday's-"

"Aniki, he's not worth it."

Fuji stood frozen on the spot. His throat felt constricted while his eyes felt tearful. "Why are saying that about your team captain?"

"I'm just saying that he's not worth your tears. Why do you stop smiling just because he rejected you? You guys only saw each other twice, so you couldn't have known much about each other to decide how you truly feel."

Yuuta berated himself when he saw tears on the verge of spilling over.

"I don't know why he affected me this way."

"I'm sorry." Yuuta walked over to take his brother into his embrace. "Please don't cry."

Fuji sniffed. "I'm not."

Yuuta pulled away and softened his voice. "You need to let him go. Otherwise, I won't be able to continue playing tennis."

Fuji's eyes flew opened and looked alarm. "That can't happen. You can't quit because of me."

Yuuta smiled and patted the elder's shoulders. "That's why you need to smile and tell me you're okay."

A smile came immediately and Yuuta reciprocated with one of his own. "That's more like it. Keep it that way."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka went home that day feeling greatly upset. They had a schedule game with Shitenhouji at the end of the week, but he couldn't focus on training. With the encounter earlier with Yuuta, there was a high chance that Yuuta was not going to show up. That meant that Singles 3 spot was empty and either Inui or Kawamura would have to fill that spot, but that would mess up Doubles 2.

He dropped his bag on the floor and allowed himself to fall on the bed. Why must things be so complicated? He had never had so much trouble before. Even if he did, there was nothing he couldn't solve. But why now?

His eyes subconsciously traveled to his desk and caught sight of a blue umbrella sitting neatly on the table. Images of Fuji's tearful eyes flashed through his mind. They were so beautiful, yet filled with so much sorrow. He got up to pick up the umbrella. "Was I wrong to deny how I truly felt?"

His grip tightened on the umbrella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No one asked him what happened yesterday when Yuuta showed up to practice the next day, most likely due to the tension between Tezuka and him. They didn't speak or acknowledge each other unless it was tennis-related. Yuuta remained quiet and did what he needed to do, no more no less. As much as Yuuta loved his brother and didn't want to bring up the topic of tennis, he contradicted himself and invited Fuji to come to their game at the end of the week.

"Grandma!" Fuji whined to stop his grandma's attempt to overdressing him.

"I don't want you to get sick after we get home. It's 30 degree F outside. I'm not having you dressed like it's autumn."

"They're heavy."

Grandma shook her head. "Fine. You don't need to wear it right now, but take it with you."

His grandpa could only sigh. "Finally we get to leave."

The game was actually at Shitenhouji, so his grandpa drove them to the school. They found a seat quite high up on the bench. It was a good spot because Fuji could see Yuuta among the players down below. His family returned the gesture when Yuuta waved to them.

The games kept him immersed and not thinking about one particular regular.

After it ended, Fuji and his grandparents waited by the gate of the tennis stadium. The elderly couple wanted to go home but Fuji insisted that they had to congratulate Yuuta and inform the latter that they would be leaving.

"He's probably having a team meeting. It could take a while." His grandpa said.

He pouted. "But it'd make Yuuta happy to see us here. How about I run in to find him really quick?" He made a puppy face as he pleaded.

The couple sighed and nodded their consent.

"I'll be right out." He dashed through the double doors. He was too excited to look where he was going and bumped right into someone's chest, making him fall backward, but he never hit the floor because the other person had caught his arms on time.

"Are you alright?" The person asked when Fuji was stabilized.

When Fuji looked up, he recognized the person to be Shitenhouji's team captain, Shiraishi Kuranosuke. "H-hai. I'm sorry." He quickly bowed his head, but raised them when the other chuckled.

"No need to be. I'm also at fault." Shiraishi smiled down at him, offering a hand for a handshake. "You probably already know, but I'm Shiraishi Kuranosuke."

Fuji nodded and his smile came back onto his face. "I'm Fuji Syusuke. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Fuji-san. Did you need something in here?" Shiraishi asked. He looked a bit in a hurry.

"I'm looking for Fuji Yuuta."

"Your brother?" Shiraishi raised an eyebrow when Fuji nodded. "You both look so different from each other. Are you the younger one?"

Fuji shook his head, making his hair fly. "I'm older, 2 years to be exact."

"Wow, we're the same age then." Shiraishi smiled widely. "But you won't find Fuji-kun in here. They left through the other door, and the stadium's closing. Let's go outside and wait for him."

Shiraishi lead Fuji outside. Now, he wished he had brought the jacket his grandma had him hold into the car. He forgot it in the car before coming out.

"Are you cold?"

"Eh?" Fuji looked at Shiraishi in surprise. He didn't think the other would know that he was indeed cold.

"Your lips are turning blue." Shiraishi pointed out with a hint of amusement. "Here." He took off his fuzzy jacket and put it over Fuji's shoulders.

"Ah no! You're going to be cold!" Fuji attempted to remove it, but Shiraishi held it in place.

"I'm not cold. That game made me all sweaty, and I have high tolerance for harsh weather, so don't worry about me."

Fuji pouted.

Shiraishi laughed and pinched his nose. "You're so cute!"

Fuji frowned and rebutted. "M'not!"

Unbeknown to them, the Seigaku regulars had arrived a minute ago. They had only halted because Tezuka, who was leading them stopped abruptly and stared intensely at the two in front of them. Yuuta exchanged gaze between his captain and the duo.

Finally, Yuuta decided to make then known. "Aniki!"

Fuji turned and smiled brightly. "Yuuta! Congratulations!" He sprinted over to hug the younger one.

Tezuka watched in silent, wishing that he was in place of Yuuta. He didn't know that it was jealousy that he was feeling. His eyes fell on Shiraishi and his fist subconsciously curled. He saw the two's interaction earlier, making him suddenly hate the other team captain. Willing his unstable emotion, Tezuka took steps forward and walked passed them without a glance.

Fuji caught Tezuka moving away and stared after him, wondering what just happened.

"Aniki." Yuuta brought him back to the present.

Shiraishi caught the subtle interaction between Fuji and Tezuka and thought it odd. "I think you should leave." He said to Yuuta before turning to Fuji. "And you should get going too, before someone turns frozen."

Fuji laughed softly.

"Do you want to hang out sometimes next week?" Shiraishi boldly asked, surprising both brothers. "I mean, if you want to that is."

Fuji smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

TBC

**AN: **Happy Birthday to Yuulovesme! This is a present to her. Wish you a new year full of love and happiness! And part one of this two-shot fic. Stay tune for part two tomorrow!

Comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Winter Rain  
Chapters: 2/2  
Pairing: TezukaxFuji, hint ShiraishixFuji  
Warning: OOC-ness!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka felt like exploding from the tension building up in his heart and his mind. He had never felt so angry, frustrated, perturbed, annoyed, and jealous. Wait.

_Jealous? _He snorted. There was no way he was jealous. He had everything he needed, wanted, and desired. Why would he need to feel jealous? That thought made him feel even more frustrated.

_But you are jealous._ A voice in his head said.

"I'm not jealous." Tezuka rebuked. "I'm not."

_Who are you trying to kid, Kunimitsu? Just accept the fact that you are. Instead of trying to deny your feelings for him, why don't you just follow your heart?_

Tezuka became startled, realizing that he was talking to himself or responding to an unknown voice. "Who's there?" He looked around the room, but saw no one. "I must be crazy for hearing voices."

_No. You're an idiot! I'm your conscience. The day you listen to me is the day you'll be happy._

"This is illogical." He told himself repeatedly like a mantra. "This doesn't make sense."

_Logic and what not! That doesn't apply when you're in love, baka!_

"I'm not in love." Tezuka frowned. Okay, maybe he was crazy for maybe even continue this one sided conversation with himself.

_I say you are. All your subconscious thoughts and feelings are no secret to me, but yourself. It is because that you are a stubborn headed mule that you cannot accept and believe in the most obvious thing called love._

"Shut up."

_Get real Kunimitsu. You're old enough to make sane decisions. This is no different from those you made in the past. He's going to be stolen away by that bible addict if you don't make up your mind soon!_

"Kunimitsu!" His eyes opened at the voice of his mother. He didn't know that they were closed.

"Did I fall asleep?" He shook his head to clear his mind, but heard nothing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seeing Tezuka again made his emotions jumbled up again! Fuji was proud of himself for not being emotional earlier. He did a great job convincing his brother that he was okay, that he had forgotten about that one-sided feeling he had for Tezuka.

He was hurt that Tezuka ignored him, that Tezuka didn't even spare a glimpse or an acknowledgment for him.

"Did I make him hate me so much that he wouldn't look at me?" He sighed heavily. "He must've hated me a lot for being a nuisance to him."

"But why can't I keep him out of my head? Especially my heart? I don't like this feeling at all. First it made me happy, now it makes me sad." Fuji growled irritatingly before plopping down on the bed and pulled the cover up. "Argh! Thoughts, please, stop thinking!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Seems like our Yuuta's back to normal." Eiji cocked his head to the side as he stood next to Inui, who was as usual collecting data. They had finished their practice match earlier than the rest.

"He is. Otherwise, the game would've ended before ours." Inui huffed, something akin to him feeling unsatisfied. "I don't understand. What triggers him to unleash his potential?"

Eiji snickered. "What's there not to understand? It's simple. A girl probably asked Tezuka to be her date for the winter ball, but Yuuta happened to like her, so he confronted Tezuka about it. They fought. Yuuta got angry because he couldn't get the girl, so the only way to release his anger is by going all out. End of story."

Inui stared deadpanned at Eiji. "As if that'd really happen. One, Tezuka is not interested in dating and girls. Two, didn't you see Tezuka's reaction yesterday when we bumped into Fuji-kun's brother and Shiraishi?" He opened his notebook and flipped some pages. "Hmm…I need more data."

Eiji became apprehensive before his eyes lit up. A light bulb lit overhead. "Ah! Replace the girl in my story with Yuuta's brother, then it all makes sense."

Inui glanced incredulously at the acrobatic player. "Are you suggesting incest?"

"No! You silly! I thought you're the smarting one out of us, why are you so not smart?"

Inui frowned, obviously feeling offended. "You want some juice?" He threatened.

Eiji shrieked and backed up. "No thanks!" He quickly refused.

"Then what were you suggesting?"

"Brother complex?"

"Hmmm…that theory makes a lot of sense." Inui rubbed his chin as he thought deeply. "But I still need more data to increase the accuracy of my hypothesis."

Eiji sighed, shaking his head. "Using mathematical and scientific analytical theories won't help you solve this enigma."

Inui's eyeglasses flashed. "Did you just say that?" It surprised him that Eiji could possibly make himself sounded pass his usual intelligent level.

Eiji stared.

"+1 to your IQ." Inui scribbled in his notebook as he walked away.

Yuuta came home to a quiet house. "Gramps?" He shouted out. "Aniki?" A moment later, his grandparents emerged from their room.

"Oh you're home." His grandma said.

"I thought no one's home."

"Well, Syusuke isn't. Did he tell you that he had a date with Shiraishi-kun?"

"What?" Yuuta's eyes widened, feeling slightly offended that Fuji didn't share that bit with him. "He didn't."

"I didn't know about it until he told me at lunch today. Turns out, they talked and planned it yesterday."

"Oh."

"Shiraishi-kun seems like a nice boy, so I'm not too worried about letting Syusuke go out. He'll take care of our Syusuke well."

Yuuta absentmindedly nodded. _He betters._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shiraishi took him to see a newly released movie _Les Miserables,_ a book he previously read for his class, at the theater. As they were walking down the street to a café near his home, they passed by a bookstore. With the urging on Fuji's side, they came into the store.

"Do you like reading?" Shiraishi asked as he followed Fuji down the isle of books from behind.

Fuji turned his head and threw Shiraishi a wide smile. "Not just like, I love it. I come here every week when new books come out."

"I supposed you have a library of your own at home?"

Fuji nodded and continued over to the isle by the register.

"Wouldn't it be more convenient for you to get an ebook? That way, you don't need to come here so often."

This time, Fuji stopped and spun around. "I like holding the actual book in my hand and physically flipping the pages. And the scent that you smell from opening a new book is really refreshing."

Shiraishi smiled fondly. "You're an admirable person, do you know that?"

Fuji frowned and pouted, eyes averted away as if thinking about something. "There's nothing admirable about that. I'm just really passionate for reading."

Shiraishi laughed. "Passionate it is then. Now what's the title of the book you're searching for?"

"Le Petite Prince."

The French pronunciation was so fluent that Shiraishi had to strain his ears to pick up the words. He knew a little French, just enough to get around town if he had to use it. "The Little Prince?"

Fuji nodded.

"Your pronunciation is perfect. Do you speak French as well?"

"Oui!" Fuji laughed and they stopped in front of the said book. "My father is half French. They met and got married in Paris. Every one of us was born in France for the first few years of our lives before moving here to live with my grandparents, so it's about right to say that French is my first language."

Shiraishi watched Fuji with wonder. "You surprised me so much today."

Fuji giggled as he took the book off the shelf. "This book is going into my collection. I've read it twice, once in French and once in Japanese. You should give it a try. It's a very good read." He picked up the same novel in Japanese and handed over to Shiraishi, who took it readily.

"I must then, since it's recommended by you."

Fuji then led them back to the other side of the bookstore, where new books were displayed. He walked excitedly over to the only one left of the book that he wanted. "Hurry before it gets stolen away." He subconsciously took Shiraishi's hand and pulled the taller one along in haste.

Shiraishi could only laugh and made sure not running into anyone or anything. As Fuji reached for the book, he saw it got taken away by another hand right in front of him. When he turned his head, he wasn't ready to see Tezuka holding the book that he wanted.

They stared at each other for a long while before Shiraishi broke the silence. "Is that the book that you wanted?"

Fuji nodded weakly and Tezuka's eyes traveled to the book in his hand. "It's the last one." Fuji mumbled, looking sadly at the book.

"Then you take it." Tezuka held out the book to Fuji, who responded with a gasp and widened eyes. He hurriedly shook his hands in a form of rejection.

"No, it's alright! You take it."

Tezuka shook his head. "I'm not in a hurry to read it."

Fuji pushed the book into Tezuka's chest. "Me too. I'll buy it next week when new shipments come in. Besides, this place is probably closer to my house than yours, so it's more convenient for me."

Tezuka had the urge to correct Fuji because his house was actually closer since Fuji didn't know where he lived. Instead, he settled with a nod.

"It's nice seeing you again." Smiling was something he did naturally, but suddenly he found it difficult to smile truthfully in front of Tezuka. All he felt was the sadness of Tezuka's rejection. He hoped giving up that book would somehow make Tezuka like him a bit better.

"Let's go?" Fuji turned to Shiraishi and both headed to the cashier, leaving Tezuka to watch their backs intently, not knowing that his knuckles turned white from gripping onto the book.

"Please let me pay." Fuji took the book out of Shiraishi's hand and shoved it to the cashier. "Consider it as my gift to you." Shiraishi couldn't say no to that smile and that face even if he wanted to.

"Thank you." Shiraishi picked the book up from the counter after it was paid and lightly and plyfully tapped Fuji's head with it.

2 hours later, Shiraishi walked him back home, not forgetting to give him a hug before leaving.

"What was that?"

Fuji jumped and turned around to see Yuuta standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed. "You scared me! And what was what?" His heart raced and he tried to calm it down with biofeedback, something he learned from his online class.

Yuuta returned with a blank face. He knew his brother knew what he meant. Fuji might look young and innocent, as if his mind was always filled with flowers and cute forest animals, but he was far more intelligent than Yuuta could ever be. That, though, could be his brother's downfall because sometimes geniuses overanalyze and miss the small details that matter most.

"Oh, you mean the hug?" Fuji asked as if it wasn't something interesting, gliding up the stairs in the process.

"Yes, the hug. Are you guys dating?"

Fuji gasped and immediately covered Yuuta's mouth with his hand. He didn't think Yuuta would be so straightforward. "Yuuta! Don't say that."

Yuuta removed the hand easily. "Why not? I'm just asking if you are."

Fuji frowned. "We're not." He crossed his arms, making himself look like a stubborn child. "I only like him as a friend."

Yuuta suddenly laughed and rubbed Fuji's head. "Why are you so serious? It's merely a harmless question. I don't mind if you are though. Shiraishi-san is a good person."

Fuji shook his head. "That can't happen."

Yuuta raised a curious eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because!" Fuji huffed. "I already told you why! Ugh!" He took a turn and ran up the stairs.

Yuuta stood at his spot, watching Fuji running from the topic. "It's because of buchou, isn't it?" He whispered to himself.

Later on that night, the phone rang in their home. It was their parents and older sister informing of a vacation to Japan.

On Friday, their grandpa went to pick up the family while Fuji and his grandma went to the market and prepare the house for their arrival. With Fuji as a brother, Yuuta didn't need to worry about anything but school and tennis practice; he trusted his brother to take care of everything.

Yuuta could hear his mother's voice even before he came through the gate, and she sounded excited.

At the click of the door, it was flung opened by his mother, who pulled him into a bear hug. "As much as I missed you, you're cutting off my *cough* oxygen." His voice went from clear to husky.

"Sorry baby. I just missed you so much!" Yoshiko squealed and pinched his cheeks. "You're so big and tall now."

"Yeah, thanks to Aniki." He mumbled and threw a glance over at the kitchen's doorway ,where most noise came from. "Can't stop eating."

Yoshiko laughed and pulled him to join the others in the kitchen. "I take it that I made a right decision to let you leave with Syusuke."

"Oh Yuuta! You're home!" His dad, Kensuke, walked over and gave him a manly hug that came with pats on the back. It'd have hurt if his muscles weren't tone at that particular area.

"Dad. Your accent is still horrible." Yuuta said, though didn't mean anything bad.

Kensuke merely laughed in that deep and loud voice that his mother fell in love with. "Well son. Been a while."

"Maa, this house hasn't been so loud since the last time we all got together. This is going to be so wonderful." Fuji clasped his hands with merry. He was attending the oven.

"Of course, my angel!" Yoshiko cheered while placing a hand behind Yuuta's back. She gave him a side glance smile.

"Our little Syusuke is still little and cute while our Yuuta is big and mean looking." Kensuke joked, patting Fuji's head gently and affectionately while receiving a glare from his youngest son.

"You do realize that you're practically saying that to yourself, cuz we look almost exactly alike." Yuuta shot back, eyes smirking.

"Haha! That's actually a compliment. If you weren't then how could I trust you to take care of Syusuke?"

Yuuta chuckled. "True."

"Hmph! I don't need to be taken care of. I'm the one that's been taking care of Yuuta this whole time." Fuji grumbled, glaring, but not quite at his father. Those eyes were too cute to be a glare.

"Boys, what's going on in here?" Their grandma walked in at that time with Yumiko and their grandpa in tow. "It's so noisy."

Yumiko came over to greet and hug Yuuta.

"Is dinner ready? This old man is starving." Their grandpa announced. He was already in the kitchen lifting up lids from the pots to check the progress.

"Grandpa! You've got to wait a little more." Fuji whined and ran over to save the steam from escaping the pot.

"You've been busy in the kitchen even before they came and you're still cooking, my little cherub. Is there really nothing I can eat now?"

Fuji laughed softly. "Of course grandpa! Let me get sushi for you." He walked over to a cabinet to get a plate to put the different variety of sushi on. "Oh no!"

That startled the whole house. "What's wrong?" Yoshiko was the first by his side, thinking that he might have cut himself.

"No! I forgot to buy wasabi." His eyes drooped ruefully.

A sigh of relief left everyone's breath. In that moment, his grandpa laughed, breaking the silence. "Not a problem. I can do without wasabi."

But Fuji wouldn't have it that way. "No. Sushi wouldn't taste right without wasabi." He said stubbornly with steel resolute that meant nothing could sway him otherwise. Besides, his life wouldn't be complete without wasabi. "I'm going to run to the store really quick."

He ran out of the room too quickly that no one could say anything. His mother ran after him. "Syusuke! I'll drive you there."

Fuji stopped at the door and turned around. He flashed her a smile. "You don't need to. It's only a few blocks away. I'll be quick."

Yoshiko shook her head. "It's dark and cold outside right now. You have a hard time breathing when it's too cold."

"Then I won't run. It'll be fine if I just walk right? Besides, my body's stronger now than before. I'll be alright." Fuji insisted.

"But-"

"Don't you trust me?"

Yoshi became speechless. It took her a moment to reply. She nodded. "Okay. Come back safely."

Fuji smiled and nodded thankfully. He grabbed his jacket from the hanger on the wall and left quickly.

Yoshiko stood at the porch even after Fuji was out of sight. Her eyes filled with worries. A second later, her husband came out and hugged her from behind. "Our little Syusuke's grown up. He's bound to make decisions for himself now that he's older, so you've got to trust him."

Yoshiko nodded with hesitancy. She agreed with him, but her mother's instinct was too strong to overcome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji ran for a block and knew he couldn't run anymore, so he slowed down to a walk to catch his breath. Running even that sort distance was a feat for him. It was another 5 minutes that he reached the store. By that time, the sky suddenly flashed. He glanced up at the sky, hoping it wouldn't rain until he got home because he didn't bring an umbrella.

He came in and came out quickly with a tube of wasabi on hand. The wind had picked up, so he pulled the zipper all the way up and pulled the hood on. He ran across one block and slowed down to a walk. The neighborhood in this area was quiet. There was no one on the street, and the houses were lighted on the inside.

He didn't make it through half of the neighborhood that drops of rain began to fall. It was misting initially, then drizzling. He didn't have time to think, so he ran over to the first house with a place of refuge to hide from the rain. "Aww~ Now mom's going to be worried." Not that she didn't to start with.

Shivering from the passing wind, he embraced himself, pulling the jacket closer to his body as he lowered on the floor, squatting. "I wish it'd stop soon."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka was at the library near home, trying to get some study in and project done when he saw lightning outside, so he gathered his belonging and left for home. The weather could worsen if he stayed longer, and it was getting late. When he left the building, it started to rain. He was wondering how he was going to get home safe and sound without becoming wet. Then, a thought came to mind, and he remembered the blue umbrella that he had in his backpack and been carrying it around. Originally, he planned to return it to its rightful owner days ago, but couldn't muster up his courage to face the person that he hurt and made cry.

Surprisingly, the same umbrella had saved him once again from the winter rain. As he walked back to his home in a slow steady pace, his mind went back to that day he met Fuji and Shiraishi at the book store. It had been a coincident that both were out to buy the same book, but that wasn't the reason that that day's memory kept lingering around. It made his blood boiled with an unknown rage when he saw how close and friendly Shiraishi was acting towards someone he had just met. Not only that, the smile that he acquainted with memory of Fuji was directed at the Shitenhouji captain. It wasn't just fair. But he had no one to blame but himself.

_Don't say I told you so. You let him get away and now you're sulking like a love-sick fool._

Tezuka sighed. You're right, he thought.

_Of course I'm right. Because of your stubborn mule-headed resolve, I've to suffer this heartbreak and loneliness with you!_

Tezuka frowned and was about to rebuke to his own thought when he saw a small figure crouching in front of the gate of his house. Somehow, that image brought a sense of déjà vu in him. He slowly walked over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji was humming to keep himself occupied while waiting when suddenly darkness, overshadowed him. He looked up and couldn't believe who he saw. His eyes widened, showing the other the surprise in his bright blue eyes despite the gray sky and chilling weather. "Te-Tezuka-san."

Tezuka too, had his eyes widened. If Inui was there, he would've said 'ii data' and scribbled in that notebook like a mad scientist. He blinked and blinked before it dawned on him that he was indeed looking at the person responsible for the misery he felt these past few days. He wanted to say a lot to Fuji, but now that the other was here, he became speechless.

Fuji stood up quickly, still didn't process that Tezuka was using his blue umbrella because all he saw was the other's face. "What-What are you doing here?"

Tezuka's visage came back to his normal stoic self. "It's where I live." He flicked his gaze to the house behind Fuji.

"Oh!" A blush came onto Fuji's cheeks. He felt embarrassed for asking that question. "I'm sorry." He stepped away from his refuge, when Tezuka swiftly reached out to his wrist.

"Fuji-san." The umbrella was instantly over his head.

Fuji looked up. "Is that my umbrella?"

Tezuka felt embarrassed that he was caught. "I meant to return it sooner, but…"He drifted off in silence, leaving Fuji to stand there confused.

"But?" Fuji urged.

_Just tell him that you miss him, you fool!_

Tezuka wanted to scold his conscience to stop invading his mind, but one look at the expectant gaze of Fuji's made him forget. "I'm sorry."

The corners of Fuji's mouth suddenly drooped, and Tezuka knew that that wasn't what Fuji wanted to hear. "It's fine. We have plenty of umbrellas at home."

"But uhm…" Fuji continued, albeit shyly.

Tezuka gave Fuji full attention and noticed an air of discomfiture shown around him.

"My wrist…"

Heat rushed to Tezuka's face and he knew the blush was evident because Fuji was now smiling. He immediately let go of Fuji's wrist at lightning speed

"Now that you're home, I suppose you don't need it more than I do, so uhm..can I have it back?"

At Tezuka's nod, Fuji reached up to hold the handle that Tezuka released once he had it in his hand. However, Tezuka's hand quickly covered his, startling him. He quickly pulled his hand away as if being burnt, and Tezuka once again had the umbrella.

"I'll walk you home." Tezuka said quickly. The firmness in his voice made Fuji complied without questions.

Once they started walking slowly down the sidewalk, the awkwardness got better. "Are you…" Tezuka began with great hesitancy. "and Shiraishi together?"

Fuji became alarmed at the assumption. "No! We're not…we're just…but why does everything think so?"

"Oh." Tezuka thinned his lips, eyes ahead.

"He and I are not like that, but he's a really good friend. He's funny, charming, and smart…a very interesting person to hang out with."

Hearing Fuji speaking fondly of his supposed love rival was unpleasant and unnerving. Not a good feeling.

"I'm happy when I'm with him. He makes me happy."

Tezuka nodded absentmindedly. "How about me?"

"Eh?" Fuji glanced sideway, eyes blinked in confusion.

"What do you think of me?" Tezuka cleared his throat. "How do I make you feel?"

Fuji fidgeted with his hands and felt nervous. "I uhm…" He stuttered.

"Is it the same with Shiraishi as it is with me?" Even though Tezuka asked that question, he wished he didn't because he dreaded to hear the answer.

Fuji silently shook his head, hair flying side to side, making Tezuka to suddenly feel itchy to touch those strands. "It's different. It's…Uhm, can I really say it? You're not going to be upset?"

Tezuka blinked and raised his eyes in confusion. "Why do you think I'd be?"

"Last time I told you how I felt, you were mad and didn't like it. I thought you hated me for saying those things. It made you feel uncomfortable didn't it?"

Tezuka's eyes softened as they came to a stop in front of Fuji's house. The walk was too short. "Uncomfortable, maybe, but I wasn't mad, and I never hated you. Those things that I said, it was because I was angry at myself. I was confused about how I felt."

"So…you don't hate me?" Fuji asked, now feeling more hopeful and lighter from a burden he kept in his heart that shouldn't have existed initially.

Tezuka shook his head. "It was the opposite actually." He took a deep breath. Now or never, he told himself. "I like you." After moment, he added. "Do you still feel the same as when we first met?"

A sincere smile appeared on Fuji's face. The same familiar warmth that he harbored whenever he thought about Tezuka before suddenly came back stronger than it did before. "It never went away. Even if it's just seeing you for a second makes my day happier, and your presence make me feel safe. Shiraishi may be all that I said, but he doesn't make my heart beat fast or give me the same warmth that you do."

Tezuka let a rare smile appear on his face.

"How about you?" Fuji asked meekly.

Tezuka turned to stand face to face. "There was not a single moment that I couldn't stop thinking about you." He said in all seriousness as he dared himself to take Fuji's hand into his. "Please give me another chance."

Like the rain, tears began to spill out of Fuji's eyes. He took his hand back in attempt to stop the tears from flowing. "You're *hic* a meanie."

Tezuka's eyes softened. He stepped closer and took Fuji's hands away to wipe the tears that he had caused to flow. "I'm sorry. It seems like all I do is making you cry."

At that Fuji cried harder, and he pounded Tezuka's chest with his fists. "You're an idiot." Despite the tears, he let out a small smile. "I'm crying because I'm happy."

Tezuka caught one of his hands, stopping him from the pounding. "You mean it?"

Fuji nodded shyly.

Happiness swell in both of their hearts as Tezuka closed their distance to bring the little one into a hug.

Unknown to them, three pairs of eyes were watching them, each held a different emotion. One of curiosity. One of sternness. And one of happiness. Not long after, all eyes widened at the sight of Tezuka swooping down to put a kiss on Fuji's lips.

After Tezuka had gone home, Fuji entered the house to see Yuuta standing at the foyer with arms cross and unblinking sternness eyes. A moment later, the door opened and Yumiko came in.

"Did you just get home from somewhere?" Fuji asked, obviously shocked by his sister's entrance.

Yumiko smiled serenely. "No. I've been inside the car, was told to pick you up because of the rain."

Fuji gasped. "Did you…" He began to stutter.

Yumiko nodded but didn't say anything. Her smile was the only indication that confirmed his suspicion. "Hurry to the kitchen. Everyone's hungry."

Yuuta wordlessly turned and followed Yumiko, leaving Fuji with a red face to stand there by himself.

Thankfully, dinner ended without awkwardness between the siblings. Yumiko offered to wash the dishes while everyone rested after the big meal. Yuuta took the time to pull Fuji into his room.

"I have something for you."

Fuji cocked his head to the side, waiting in silence.

Yuuta picked up his book bag and took out something wrapped in a brown paper bag. He handed it over to Fuji.

"What is it?"

Yuuta shrugged, leaning against the table. "Buchou told me to give it to you." To Fuji's surprise, Yuuta didn't sound anything negative.

Lifting up the tape carefully, he un-wrapped the object and saw the same book he wanted to buy now on his hand. It looked well-kept and like it hadn't been opened. "Tezuka-san told you to give this to me?" He repeated what Yuuta said earlier.

Yuuta nodded wordlessly. There was a moment of silence as Fuji turned and scrutinized the book. "I thought he wanted it." He murmured mostly to himself.

"Well, now he wanted you to have it. Aniki."

Fuji looked up at his brother.

"What's going on between you and buchou?"

Fuji thought back about the kiss earlier and blushed, now feeling more embarrassed under Yuuta's scrutinizing gaze.

"I thought he didn't return your feelings. What changed?"

Fuji smiled wistfully. "He was confused." Then, his smile brightened up. "But he finally had it figured out."

Yuuta raised an eyebrow. "I take it that you guys are…together?" The way he said the last word after a quick after thought sounded somewhat displeased, but Fuji nodded with enthusiasm. Internally, Yuuta winced. He hoped Tezuka wouldn't mess up anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shiraishi had been in deep thought after witnessing the interaction between his object of admiration and Seigaku's captain. He didn't need to ask or dig for information to know that Fuji was besotted while Tezuka was jealous, but still there was one thing that he couldn't understand.

Why were they the way they were? It was obvious to see the longing, yet discomfort, from both. It was like as if they were trying very hard to avoid each other but somehow always ended up seeing each other. Like the first time when he met Fuji, he already sensed something odd in Tezuka's demeanor when he left the scene quicker than anyone could say a word.

Nevertheless, he knew one thing for sure: he didn't have a chance with Fuji. At all. Zilch.

If only they had met first.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Another week came, and it was another week that Inui felt thrown off balance in his mind. One moment Yuuta and Tezuka were at odds with each other, the next moment they acted as if nothing happened. Then, they became close. What in the world could be happening between these two?

Yuuta was standing next to Tezuka, whispering something short and neutral before walking into the court where Echizen was waiting.

Inui saw how Tezuka's straightened up while his arms went stiff. He decided to start digging by first approaching Tezuka when he was obviously, in Inui's eyes at least, distracted by whatever Yuuta said.

"Fuji's agility and hit force improved by 20% within the last two week. Amazing statistic, don't you think so?" Inui said casually with gaze directed at Yuuta.

Tezuka threw a suspicious side glance at the data man. "I see the same with Echizen."

"Not quite exact. Echizen's progress has been on a stable rise ever since he joined the club. He improves at the rate of .5% every day. However, Fuji showed a spike in his potential just within a week. Proves that he can play above satisfactory level, but his performance has a trigger."

Tezuka's eyes glazed over as he employed in deep thought about what Inui said, which was true.

"I haven't been able to figure out what the trigger is though. Has to be something outside of tennis." Inui continued. "Would you happen to know?"

Tezuka remained silent.

"What did he tell you earlier?"

Tezuka's silence persisted.

"Can you stay an hour after practice tomorrow? We need to discuss our line up for the match with St. Rudolph."

"Can't."

Inui's eyes raised in curiosity. "Why not?"

Tezuka glanced at Inui with evidence of annoyance. "I've got plan."

"With Fuji?" Inui decided to prod further to test Tezuka's limit.

Instead of responding to Inui's prodding, Tezuka changed the subject. "Let's play a set." Inui couldn't refuse even if he wanted to.

The next day, Inui stayed until Tezuka left, which was at the same time as when Yuuta left. Inui's first suspicion was confirmed: Tezuka's plan had something to do with Yuuta.

Tezuka and Yuuta spent most time in silence as they walked together with Inui trailing inconspicuously behind.

"Buchou."

Inui smiled creepily. _Finally. About time they start talking._

"As long as you don't do anything wrong, then you needn't to worry too much. If anything, you just need to tread carefully in front of Yumiko-neesan."

"Don't you hate me?"

Inui's curiosity turned into confused. _Whoah, did I just hear right? Fuji hates Tezuka?_

"I might, but you make him happy."

_Him?! _Now Inui was lost. _Who are they talking about?_

"Just know that it'd be a nightmare for you if you take the wrong turn."

Inui watched Tezuka following Yuuta into a house before leaving for his own home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji was the first to welcome and approach him when he stepped through the door. Tezuka had been nervous to meet the Fuji family, yet excited to see the environment that Fuji lived in. Apparently, Fuji's family found out about him and their beloved son, thus requesting Tezuka to come over. Yuuta had been the one to deliver the message.

Fuji latched onto his arm and dragged him into the living room. "I'm glad you could make it. My family looks forward to meeting you."

Tezuka grunted and let himself be led. He could hear a sigh of irritation from Yuuta, who was behind them. "Is it necessary to be so touchy? Tsk. Baka Aniki." He mumbled.

A middle age couple was sitting on a bench together in front of a piano looking through a book of musical composition while on older couple sat side by side on the sofa, facing the piano. Face back to them was a woman, whom Tezuka couldn't see.

"Ah! Our guest is here." The middle age woman stood up as everyone's eyes turned to look at them. The woman with her back facing them turned slowly around, shocking Tezuka with how similar she looked to Fuji.

They all seemed very friendly and surprised to see him. The adults were pleased with Tezuka's physical aspect on first impression. However, like Yuuta warned, the challenge lied in the youngest female in the room. She left no hint to pick up of how she felt.

Tezuka bowed and greeted each one of them.

"My, Tezuka-kun. You're a handsome boy." Yoshiko commented after they all sat down on the sofa. Tea and assorted Japanese sweets were displayed on the coffee table.

Tezuka looked down and blushed. He wasn't one to love compliments. "Thank you."

"Yuuta told us that you're the tennis club captain and the student body president."

Tezuka nodded.

Yoshiko smiled motherly. "I can see that you're a very accomplished and well-disciplined individual. You're still young, yet are able to manage many groups and activities. It's very admirable."

Tezuka smiled. He felt a bit uncomfortable under so many Fuji gazes.

After a couple more exchanges, the man of the household finally spoke up, surprising Tezuka with his accent. "I think Tezuka-kun really suits the saying 'the good and the wise lead quiet lives. Don't you think so, anita?"

Yoshiko laughed gently and nodded in agreement. "That's also a good thing because our Syusuke likes to talk a lot. No one needs to compete for talk time."

Fuji whined. "Mom!"

"Our little cherub is like a baby. Eager to speak, yet there is little to say."

"Grandpa!"

The family laughed.

Now, he only needed to exchange some words with Yumiko because she hadn't spoken a word sans the greeting. The opportunity came when it was time for him to leave. Yumiko volunteered to see him out the door along with Fuji.

"It's too cold for you to be out here, Syusuke, unless you want to get sick." Yumiko told her brother in a gentle yet firm tone.

Fuji pouted, but he had to listen to her. "But-"

"Don't worry about Tezuka-kun. I'll see him out _properly_ for you." A flash of mischievousness flashed through her eyes before closing them in a smile.

"Okay." Fuji hastily wrapped his arms around Tezuka's waist and buried his face into Tezuka's chest. "Walk back safely. Thank you again for coming today. It means a lot to me." He looked up to award Tezuka with a winning smile.

The sight made him momentarily forget Yumiko's presence, so he bravely swooped down to place a chaste kiss on Fuji's lips.

That surprised Fuji. He hit Tezuka's chest lightly. "Yumiko-neesan's here!" He blushed and quickly ran into the house, leaving Tezuka to stand awkwardly in front of Yumiko.

"I hope you enjoyed tonight." The first thing Yumiko said was fairly neutral, Tezuka thought. "Everyone thinks kindly of you. And that includes me too in case you're having doubts."

Tezuka's mind freaked. _How did she know?_ It was as if Yumiko could read her mind as she gave him a knowing smile.

"I'm actually glad that it's you Syusuke chose. I wouldn't wish it any other way." She paused, going into a pondering thought. "…But that doesn't mean I approve entirely. Syusuke's a very precious person to us, if you hurt him again-"

"I won't." Tezuka responded haphazardly, scaring himself for cutting off Yumiko rudely.

Yumiko's eyes rose and a smirk came onto her face. "Let's hope you won't need to find out."

Tezuka quickly nodded.

"Please take care of our Syusuke." Yumiko gave him a slight incline of her head. "Walk home safely. Good night."

Tezuka was left stunned at the respect Yumiko gave him. His eyes traveled back to the house for the last time before walking away with a satisfying mind and heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OMAKE

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oi Oishi! Who's that with Ryuzaki-chan?" Eiji was leisurely leaning on Oishi as they waited for everyone to finish changing to uniform for tennis practice.

Eyes squinted and mind concentrated, Oishi tried to make a clearer image. "Don't know. He looks familiar."

Once the duo came closer, Oishi, Eiji, Kawamura, Kaido, and the rest of the club members' eyes widened while Yuuta and Echizen looked indifferent and Inui confused.

"Who's that?" Kachiro Kato asked loudly, finger pointed.

Satoshi Horio had a dreamy look on his face. "I don't know, must be an angel sent to me from heaven."

Kachiro gave Satoshi a side glance and grimaced. "Eww~ you're drooling!"

"That's…" Kawamura and Echizen began at the same time.

"Tezuka's boyfriend." Kawamura said silently.

"Fuji's brother." Echizen ended lamely.

Apparently, Kawamura dropped a bomb without realizing it himself. The whole club went into an uproar, including the regulars.

Yuuta glowered.

"What's going on out here?" The door of the tennis locker room slammed opened, rattling the poor door as Tezuka stepped out with eyes with an intent to assign infinite numbers of laps.

All club members eyes turned at Tezuka's presence. "Buchou!" Everyone shouted at once with mix horror and shock.

"Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka's eyes widened, recognizing the voice even before Fuji's face came into view. Fuji had taken the time of Tezuka's slow response to run over and latch himself on the captain. "I found you!" He laughed merrily.

"What's wrong with Fuji?" Oishi asked offhandedly after tearing his eyes off the couple and now observing Yuuta, who looked like he needed to cream someone on the court quick.

Yuuta was glowering with veins popping on his head.

Eiji laughed, confusing others around him. "I bet it's brother complex."

Yuuta whipped his head to Eiji with a menacing glare. "What complex?!"

"Ah." Inui finally understood. "So that's how it is." For a moment, he scribbled furiously in his notebook, often looking up at the happy couple and Yuuta. "Hmm. Tezuka blushing 2 times more than usual. Fuji's aniki, Tezuka's weakness." His data collection was complete…for now.

**END**

**AN: **A collective thanks to abbyjc, I Love Fuji, fujiyuki, Got2be x Got2LuvU, reinbowbox, supremekikay241, val1794 for taking time to drop a review. It shows that you're interested. HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone. I hope you all spent a wonderful time with your family and loved ones and I wished you all success, happiness, and health!


End file.
